The Ones You Love
by cherryblossomedheart
Summary: Sequel to The Ones You Leave Behind It's a more mature story about life in Germany with the six. Lots of life lessons!  Lemon warning, review pwetty pwease! EdxWin NoaxAlfonse AlxOC [COMPLETE]
1. The Wedding

_**The One's You Love**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Wedding**_

**(A/N) Hey there! A lot of people really liked. "The Ones You Leave Behind" so I'm making the sequel. This chapter is based on the marriage of Al and Elizabeth, and the reception. I'm using the best slow song for them, (semi song fic). I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so this chapter may be like a regular two chapters. Warning though, this chapter contains a lemon. And the next one will too. Forgive me, I love them. And no I'm not a pervert, I'm a hopeless romantic.**

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine... but if it was...**

Elizabeth's white gown sparkled in the candle lit room. Her eyes glimmered while Winry made some final adjustments to her dress. Noa watched the two as she marveled at her own pink gown that she had given to her to be a bridesmaid. Elizabeth was the last of the three to marry, because she decided to wait until she turned twenty to tie the knot. What struck Noa was that Elizabeth still maintained her virginity. The first time she met Al in the flesh, she almost took him down with her seductive charm. Winry had told Elizabeth that 'ladies wait to be wed before they go to bed'. Noa didn't, but that's her own story... something told her that Winry and Ed didn't wait either. She guessed Winry was trying to give Elizabeth a chance in life, she was just turning twenty, Winry didn't want her pregnant until she could find a job in their 'new' world.

Elizabeth swayed in the gown as Winry stepped aside. "Thank you Mrs. Winry," she gushed.

Winry teared up too, Noa rolled her eyes. "It's alright. Y-you're the last of us to get married."

Elizabeth hugged Winry. "Thank you for being here, and you too Noa," she hugged Noa.

Alfonse Heidrich, appearing as Elizabeth's brother Gregory, came through the door. "Hey Lizzie, they're ready for you."

Alfonse stretched out his arm and allowed Elizabeth to grab it in hers. Elizabeth looked up to Afonse. "Thank you Alfonse, you might not be my real brother... but it's just like if he were here."

"No problem Lizzie, I never had a sister and you're the closest to one I'll ever get," he smiled and allowed the two bridesmaids to go ahead of them.

Noa and Winry walked with their bouquets in hand. Everyone stood as Elizabeth came through the door with Alfonse. Ed elbowed Al as he snicked, Al blushed as he stared at his bride-to-be. Her long ebony hair was curled into a nice bun and her veil transparently showed her bright blue eyes and pale skin. Her dress was lacy and dragged slowly on the ground. Her shoulders were shown, how he loved her shoulders. She bore a lovely silver chain that Ed had bought for her, something new. Winry gave her Pinako's old diamond earrings, something old. Noa had given her a dainty little daisy that clipped into her hair, something blue. All these people, their family, had made this wedding possible.

The walked took forever, besides looking at his bride, Al gazed at his brother. Ed held pride in his younger brother, marrying Elizabeth. Nothing in that world could make Ed happier then seeing Al in love. Al noticed that Ed's eyes were glassy, and he kept rubbing his finger over his eyelid. Al smiled then looked to Alfonse. Alfonse wasn't really Elizabeth's brother, but he treated her like a sister. Al was glad that Elizabeth had that.

Alfonse let go of Elizabeth's arm and kissed her cheek gently as he walked and stood near Ed. Al took Elizabeth's arm and they walked to the alter. Standing there was someone Al recognized... Father Cornello.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Elizabeth Kenny and Alphonse Elric... The two have decided otherwise of the church... to write their own vows," he finished. "Alphonse,"

"I never thought I'd ever love someone. Girls weren't my priority, and I never knew how to deal with them. You showed up one day, like an angel in steel... and saved me from being alone. We had ups and downs, and I can't wait till we can experience more... I'll love you forever and make sure that I will never come close to losing you again," he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I didn't know what love was, I only knew pain. When I met you, I realized that love conquers all. I want you to be my side, you are what makes me wake in the morning... I love you Alphonse Elric, until the day I die and beyond," she put the ring on Al's finger.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride."

Al swiped Elizabeth off her feet as he flipped up her veil and kissed her happily. He stared at her face as they parted, tears streamed down her cheeks. She giggled and cried and Al held her. They walked back down the aisle as Noa, Al, Winry, and Ed followed. Now that the wedding was over, it was time to party.

At the Party...

**(A/N Hey I know it's in the 40's but just pretend they had these kinds of songs back then)**

"Hey all, I have some great music. I'll be your host tonight, the name's Jean Havoc, and if there's any pretty ladies who'd like to join me after the reception, I'd be pleased... Anyways... I have a great first song for the bride and groom, it's called 'Iris'..."

The music started up and Al took Elizabeth's hand as he blushed madly at his new bride. She rested her head on Al's chest and he held her back.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_Al looked at the large suit of armor, he had know Elizabeth for two months already, but he just couldn't escape the feeling of 'want'._ _He wondered_ _if she could feel his touche, he wanted her too, he wanted to be with her. He imagined if he touched her, maybe she felt it? Maybe she wanted to touch him too?_

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life  
**_

_**'Cause sooner or later it's over  
**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_He was thirsty so he excused himself to the kitchen. Al stared at the glass of water, he wondered how she moved and reacted to certain situations. As he guzzled the glass of water and looked into the door frame. She had followed him? Just as he got a glass of water? _

"_You didn't have to come with me," he laughed._

"_I wanted to," she replied._

_Al blushed deeply. He was glad that she wanted to be by his side, even for such a random reason. He knew she'd return the next night, but he was always afraid that she wouldn't._

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies  
**_

_**When everything feels like the movies  
**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**_

_The two sat in the living room. They began to talk about life and it's fruit. Al mentioned some times in his suit of armor. Elizabeth started talking about how odd it felt, to, well, not feel anything. Al chocked up, he remembered that he wanted to cry every time he realized that he couldn't. Elizabeth noticed his sudden silence._

"_Al...?" she asked._

_Al's tears came down his cheeks. He was embarrassed to have a girl watch him cry. "I'm sorry..." he said as he placed his head in his hands and tried to make him self stop crying. He heard her clank over and suddenly a firm cold metal embrace comforted him._

"_It's okay, it means you're human..."_

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

_He suddenly stopped crying and looked up to the suit of armor. Again, he was embarrassed but he felt like she understood. _

"_You hardly know me Elizabeth, I don't usually cry..."_

"_Even if you did I wouldn't care, crying is okay with me... I do it every time I fall asleep. And when I awake to see you I can't cry," her voice was widely chipper._

_Al stared at her, she actually made him feel better. "I don't want people to see me cry," he looked down._

"_Well I did, and now I know how you feel on the inside. I'm glad," she then sat back down in her chair and looked at him... _

_**I just want you to know who I am  
**_

_**I just want you to know who I am  
**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_On the other side of the gate, Elizabeth was crying also._

The song ended as the couple looked at each other. Al and Elizabeth thought of the same memory, the other just didn't know it. Al felt like the luckiest man in the world. Elizabeth blushed as her husband stared at her.

"What..?" she asked quietly.

"You!" he replied triumphantly. She didn't know exactly what he meant, but she was glad.

Ed and Alfonse stood near the drinks counter. Noa and Winry were sipping some wine. Ed and Alfonse discussed some plans for the bottles of beer left.

"Who do you think can drink nine beers the fastest?" asked Ed.

"Hey I'm the one actually from Germany, I've been drinking since the age of fourteen," said Alfonse vainly.

"Yeah right Heidrich, I was in the military. We drink way more!"

"No way shrimp!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? I'M NOT A SEA ANIMAL TOO SMALL FOR A NET!!!"

Noa intervened. "Alfonse, you're our drive home, no more beer for you!"

"But honey, I was trying to win some money from Edward!" Alfonse pleaded.

"No way Alfonse, we decided that you'd be the sober one," Ed and Winry nodded in agreement.

Alfonse sighed. "Hey wait Alfonse, I'll drink against Ed. If I win, I'll give you the money since you aren't able to drink," smiled Winry.

"Okay!" said Alfonse happily.

"Oh so you're gonna' get a girl to drink for you Heidrich. I can so win against my own wife!" spat Ed

"What was that Edward?" growled Winry.

"Oh nothing dear. Just saying that's all," Ed jerked his head towards Alfonse.

"You're so ON!!!" Winry sat herself near the counter top. "I don't even care if Heidrich wants the money anymore... TWO BEERS WAITER!!!"

Elizabeth and Al were tired of dancing and decided to go see their friends. Alfonse and Noa looked pretty flushed. The two were staring at Ed and Winry drinking bottle after bottle of beer.

"Hey guys, Ed and Winry are trying to see who can drink nine beers the fastest... So far Ed's the drunkest, but Winry's got one more to go," said Alfonse.

"Mrs. Winry? Ed? This has got to stop!" said Elizabeth as she marched next to the two blondes.

Winry finished her last beer and slammed it onto the table. "AHA! I won Ed!"

"No fair Win... You cheeeeated!" Ed hiccuped.

"How the hell do you cheat at a drinking game you you stupid head!"

"You're so mean Winwy"

"You're so stupid..." the two sank into each others lips and began making out at the counter.

"Oh my..." was all Alphonse could say.

"Well... me and Alfonse are going to head home now... Have fun you two," snickered Noa as she elbowed Al.

Alfonse glared at Al... "Yes... have fun."

Elizabeth blushed. "Um... wait what about Ed and Winry?"

Noa laughed. "They'll find their way home, they live two blocks from here. Besides they seem to be enjoying themselves."

Elizabeth shrugged as she pulled at Al's arm, indicating that she wanted to go upstairs... into their hotel room.

Everyone was gone, the hotel lobby was empty. "How drunk are you Winry...?" slurred Ed.

"Not much really, I guess, I don't know, why?" stammered Winry.

"Let's not go home."

"What?"

"Let's get a hotel room."

Winry smiled seductively. "Okay."

Ed opened the door as Winry crashed her lips onto his. He closed the door with his foot and fell on the bed. Winry dove her tongue into his mouth as he flipped her over. He was on top as he trailed lovely kisses down her neck. She moaned and began to unbutton his shirt. Ed felt at her silky skin and began to remove her bridesmaids dress. He couldn't. He was too drunk to figure it out. Winry became restless, even she could not remove the garment. As she took off Ed's shirt she pulled up her dress and gave him the idea. Ed kissed down her stomach and removed her panties. Winry sat up and undid Ed's pants too.

"Winry I don't have one with me..." inferred Ed.

"So?" said Winry as she descended to his boxers and pulled them to the floor. Her bare lower half leaned up against his as she felt him harden. She kissed him and yanked at his neck to pull him on top of her. He positioned himself as she spread her legs more to allow access. He steadied himself as he threw her legs over his shoulder. Winry took a big breath before he entered her. She gasped at the completeness. Ed kissed her firmly as he began his rhythmic motion. She followed his intensity as the friction built more into their loins. Winry began to feel the warmth in her belly, she was soon to release. By the sound of Ed, he was too. Winry bent up a little more to finish the feeling. Ed grunted as Winry gripped the sheets of the bed.

The ocean of sensation washed over their bodies. Winry panted as the feeling slowly ceased. Ed uttered her name as he could feel the end come near. Edward released his fluids into hers. The fluid left her much more warm and fulfilled. She felt him pull away and collapse next to her.

"Yeah, we were too drunk..." said Ed as he panted. "I want a rematch though!"

**(A/N) I bet you guys thought it was going to be Elizabeth and Al who had the lemon. No I thought they get enough love scenes, I'm an EdWin fan so I wanted them to have the first lemon. It's a very short lemon but that's because Ed and Winry are already married, so it's not like their first time or anything. They couldn't get Winry's dress off (believe me, even when you're sober those things are tricky). And last but not least, they were drunk, less romance when you're just plain horny. XD sorry guys I'm weird. Please keep reading though, this lemon has significance later in this story. **


	2. Mr and Mrs  Elric

_**The Ones You Love**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Mr. And Mrs. Elric**_

**(A/N) I heard some okey dockey reviews about my lemon, therefor I shall write this last lemon for (awhile in the story) This lemon is an Al and Elizabeth... so it'll be more detailed. In this chapitre (français?) Ed and Winry will wake up with a major hangover, while Elizabeth and Al just have a fluffy festival of fluffness. Noa and Alfonse probably won't be getting a lemon, because, personally, I find it weird. However they will have children and stuff. I already know what the climax is in this story so it's pretty intense. Everyone probably realized what's happening between Ed and Winry. So let's wait and see if you're right. giggles I love this fic, sorry for being vain but I love it because it's what I wished happened.**

**Disclaimer... And God said to Abraham "Cherryblossomedheart does not own FMA!" **

Elizabeth had been in the bathroom for about ten minutes. Al was growing eager and nervous. What was he supposed to do? What if he was bad. He wasn't like his brother and could do anything anywhere at anytime. He half hoped she had some mysterious past experience so she could instruct or something. Was it weird to wish your wife was a prostitute? Al was about to yell from the tension until he heard footsteps. He turned to see Elizabeth and a silky white bathrobe. She stood illuminated by the dimmed lights and candles she had lit while Al was having a holy shit moment. Her eyes glowed in fear and delight.

Al had not said anything, just stared. Elizabeth flushed bright red. "I-I thought the dress would be too hard for you to take off..." **(A/N Tell Ed that lol) **"So I uh thought you might like this..."

Al cut her off, like usual, she talked too much. His lips hit hers like a crushing ocean. He stopped himself and gazed at her gloriousness. "You are too beautiful for anything..." he took hold of the sides of her robe. As he did, the robe revealed her bare shoulders, unmarked and slender. He rubbed his smooth hands over her skin. She watched him do so as she placed her dainty hands on his shoulders, firmly. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, Al removed the robe a little more until her breasts popped out, the robe slid to the crook of her elbows. She straightened her arms and allowed the robe to fall to the ground. Al sat amazed, Elizabeth went back a little. Her tall slender figure, glazed by candle light, like milk turning to cream. Elizabeth smiled awkwardly as she released the bun in her hair. The brown mess fell over her shoulders and Al suddenly felt himself become 'chubby'.

Elizabeth mounted her husband and continued to unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons were done, Elizabeth took her attention to Al's pants. He gladly helped her with those... because she seemed slightly embarrassed to do so. He took the boxers off too. The two were naked on the flannel sheets of their hotel room's bed. Elizabeth gazed downward and looked upwards again.

"Nice..." she said sheepishly.

Al blushed a billion shades of red. "Uh thanks, y-you too..."

"Thanks..." she replied.

Al decided to take action. He climbed over his wife and she stiffened. He closed his eyes as he kissed her sweetly behind the ear. He whispered. "I'll be gentle."

Tears gathered in her eyes. Al brought his lips to her eyes and kissed the wetness away. She then placed her hands on his neck and felt him bring the kisses to her breasts. Slowly he circled each nipple with a slight nibble. She moaned and he became enticed. Al continued his kisses to her stomach where Elizabeth began to feel the extreme want for him, there was a need accumulating in her innards and she couldn't help it. Al steadied himself in a sitting position, Elizabeth felt guilty. As he prepared to pleasure her more, Elizabeth blew into his ear and trailed down his body with her soft soothing breath. She met his hip bone and took a breath as she found herself finding his manhood. Pushing herself comfortably into a sitting position as well, she took him in. Licking and tasting his head as it began to harden even more. He sighed, then wailed as the feeling intensified. He felt as though he shouldn't release, but it came so suddenly... that feeling that Elizabeth caused. The fluid was releasing into Elizabeth's mouth. She drank it down, the taste was bearable, but she felt an overwhelming joy fill her, to have caused him to do this.

Elizabeth removed her mouth as Al watch her wipe some white fluid from her mouth. It was irresistible, he firmly tackled her to the mattress. Al watched her smile at his excitement. He wanted to do so much to her, make her feel the same way. He started kissing her again, only sucking the skin harder and harder with each kiss, as he met her hip bone, he looked once at her.

"Anything Al, I'm giving myself to you..." she smiled.

Al didn't want to hurt Elizabeth, though he knew it would. He leaned forwards and kissed her soft lips and licked the taste of her sincerity. "I'm sorry..."

Al plunged himself into Elizabeth as she whimpered. The pain surged through her entire body for a split second. She let her breath loose as she looked up at Al who had fear stricken eyes. She smiled weakly as he kissed her cheeks. The sound of her soft wails and his quiet grunts had cause the both to commence rhythm in mirth. They both tried their hardest to create the tension between both parts. The intensity was rising, and both had nearly reached their climax. Al grabbed Elizabeth by her back and felt at the beads of sweat. She was brought to his face and they bit at each other's lips while Al balanced her as he could feel himself letting go. She was coming soon too. They both gave an exasperated sigh as they tumbled to the sheets.

"Elizabeth... That was amazing..." said Al as he panted incredibly.

"Yeah..." she panted too.

"I love you Lizzie," said Al as he watched his bride.

"I love you too Al," she sat up nakedly and allowed the light to shine in her sweated body. Suddenly Al heard soft sobs from the girl.

Al sat up behind her, he was worried. What if he hurt her? What if she wasn't satisfied? "Lizzie? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Lizzie!"

Elizabeth laughed a little. "No Al, on the contrary... That was the greatest thing I ever did! Al..." she cried a little more. "I can't describe how happy I am... I love you so much."

Al hugged her. "I love you too, and now you can feel my hugs, you can feel me inside you... I always wanted to be that close to someone. You're the first and only girl I want to be with..."

"Oh Al," cried Elizabeth into his bare chest.

**The Next Morning...**

Winry and Ed slept peacefully on their hotel room bed. The blankets were tossed over them randomly. Winry's blonde hair met her eyes in clumps, Ed's neat pony-tail was now sagging. However they both disliked the pulsating feeling in their heads.

Winry grumbled. "Ed turn off the light."

Ed kept his eyes closed. "It's the window, it's open and it's sunny today!"

"Close the blinds"

"You close them!"

They both lid in the silence... Winry put a pillow on her face, Ed pulled up the blankets. "Let's just not move and hope it'll go away."

Two hours passed and the two could only hope that a sudden thunder storm occurred. Sadly only bright shining skies. They both had major hangovers, Ed's was worse because he didn't know how to drink properly **(A/N yes there is a proper way)**. Winry felt victorious, but choose not to brag, considering the fact that she wanted to kill herself, the pain was unbearable.

"Win, this is by far the most stupid thing we've ever done!" said Ed muffled by the sheets.

"I agree entirely... you still want that rematch?" she egged.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled. "Ow ow ow, that hurts!" Winry laughed, he just mumbled incoherently.

She flipped up the pillow from her face. "Well I'm feeling a little better, wanna' go eat breakfast?"

Ed groaned. "Okay," he flipped down then blankets. "This hangover is the symbol for the best day of all time!"

Winry was confused. "How was it the best day of all time?"

Ed smiled. "My baby brother got married, open bar, and I got lucky!"

Winry hit Ed with the pillow. "You keep that attitude and you won't be lucky for a long time!"

Ed frowned. "Can I help that you make me the luckiest person in the world."

Winry stopped hitting her husband. "That's not true," Ed's frown deepened. "Because you make me the luckiest person in the world!"

Ed's frown grew into a broad smile. Winry smiled too. Ed inched his face near hers. Nothing in that world felt as wonderful to Ed as the taste of her lips. This woman, he'd never leave behind ever again.

Al turned over in the hazelnut colored sheets, he felt around for his bride... but all he discovered were cold sheets. Al stood quickly and gazed around the room, to find the window open and his bride, covered only by the white silk of the bathrobe, staring into the sky.

Al walked over to her and wrapped his arms fully around her tiny frame. He kissed her head gently. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Elizabeth smiled, then giggled. "I have never felt so much happiness in my life, it's like all my wishes have been granted..."

She turned to meet Al's lips. They parted and Al blushed a bit... "Maybe you'd like to uh... do it again...?"

Elizabeth laughed at his shyness. That's what she liked about him, how shy he was. She dragged her finger down his firm body. She looked him up and down. "I don't see a reason why not."

Al grinned seductively as Elizabeth pressed her lips on his jaw and teased him mercilessly. He backed himself onto the bed and the foreplay began.

Both brothers had had their share with their woman. One hotel, two pairs of Mr. and Mrs. Elrics. And now their adventures may begin. For with every action there is a reaction... but the reactions aren't always bad. For the Elrics their reactions for said action would be different for each individual... shall it cause problems or foretell good fortune. So long as there is no regret then you make your own luck.

**(A/N) I don't know if I make presentable lemons. I've read a few, but I like to consider mine very different. I love the Elizabeth and Al lemon more, but that's just me. There's no more lemons, just suggestive themes possibly. There is significance in my last paragraph. Further in the story... Ed is going to challenge Winry to another drinking game, we'll see how that goes. Al is going to leave for work and stuff, Elizabeth is going to be stuck in the house by herself. Noa and Al are going to be evicted... So yeah, like normal things that happen. It's less alchemy and science, and more real life situations. I hope you guys like the stories and review. Pwetty pwease . **

**Lot's of Love**

**Cherryblossomedheart **

**PS. Please be nice if you review, seriously I've only written a few lemons in my life. (Yes I have written others prior to fanfiction, view profile) **


	3. The Eviction

_**The Ones You Love**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Eviction**_

**(A/N) Hey all, I suppose you all are pretty okay with the plot so far... I'm glad! In this chapter poor Alfonse and Noa are going to encounter some major problems. By the way, Noa and Alfonse have a year old baby named Haiden. Anywho, everyone knows something's happening between Ed and Winry... so I'll let you decide. For the information of those who may become slightly confused... Ed works with Alfonse with a rocket company... testing and stuff. Alphonse is a doctor (every fic I read for over the gate Al always seems to be a doctor lol) Winry's still a mechanic working now on automobiles. Noa's a stay at home mom. Elizabeth is a science teacher at an elementary school**.

**Disclaimer... "Cherry'? Where do babies come from?" "I don't know Timmy, but I don't**

**own FMA!"**

It was bad, really really bad. The kind of bad that makes you want to shoot yourself, because you don't know how you could possibly make it better. Alfonse knew it would be hard to tell Noa. It was just that bad.

Noa sat lounging with young Haiden. She was telling him of her days as a gypsy. He gurgled and giggled, there wasn't much he could say, for being only thirteen months old. This short story she was explaining to her son was a break from her daily chores, soon both Elric couples would be over for their weekly game of bridge **(A/N that's what my family would do groan) **and Noa needed to unwind.

Alfonse stood in the doorway while Noa cooed young Haiden while explaining the adventures her and his uncle Edward had. "Noa, honey I need to talk to you..." he said flatly.

Noa set Haiden down. "Sit there sweetie Mommy will be back," she walked into the kitchen with Alfonse. "What's the matter darling?"

Alfonse frowned and gave a piece of paper to Noa. She read it intently as she gasped in shock. "We're being evicted because you're a gypsy..." Noa turned her head away from the paper in sheer dislike. "We have to be out by the month's end."

Noa, instead of crying or yelling, threw the paper on the floor and calmly began her rant. "People complain that gypsy's are dirty nomads with no home, sucking seconds from others, but these same people are the ones that make sure we have no home!" Alfonse was taken back by her. "I've spent my whole life on the road, in the streets, we'll get by, so long as you still have your job and this family still has love!"

Alfonse smiled slightly and hugged his wife warmly. He whispered into her ear. "I guess that's all that really matters huh?"

Little Haiden was still in the living room while the two conversed. He giggled and made aimless noises, like laughing as their front door reverberated the sound of knocking. Suddenly the door graciously opened to reveal Winry and Ed. They were always very forward in the Heidrich household.

"Hey Heidrich, Noa, shrimp!" said Ed as he carried a bottle of wine. Winry smiled sincerely as she placed her's and Ed's coat on the coatrack.

Alfonse and Noa looked at the two, and decided not to break the news so quickly. Alfonse snickered. "You should be talking Edward, my kid's only what? Thirteen months old and he's at least one third your size!"

"WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN INFANT COULD EASILY OUT HEIGHT?!!"

Winry patted her husband's shoulder. "He's just joking dear, your what? Three inches taller then me..."

"Four!" Ed pouted.

Noa took hold of the bottle of wine kindly. "Very well, I baked some sugar cookies today, what better to have with it then wine... Ed, Winry, Alfonse? Would you guys like some?"

Alfonse and Ed nodded. Winry suddenly paled. "Uh... Not right now thanks heh..." nervously stated Winry.

"Um okay," smiled Noa as she headed into the kitchen.

Alfonse and Ed began to pick at each other while talking about the factory. Winry's insides churned. She suddenly felt very queasy. "Excuse me," she speed walked up the stair and into the bathroom, then closed the door firmly.

"What's with her?" asked Noa as she reentered the room.

Ed's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know, she's been acting... odd lately."

Al and Elizabeth opened the door to the Heidrich's home. Everyone greeted each other with a warm smile and a nice 'hello'. Al ventured over to Haiden and picked him up.

"Hey little guy!" he cooed.

Elizabeth smiled. "He's so great with children..." she turned her attention towards everyone else. "So what's new?"

Noa and Alfonse shied away from the question, they preferred not to mention their situation under those circumstances. Ed just shook his head.

Al cradled young Haiden in his arms. "Really? We've got some pretty great news..."

"What is it?" snorted Ed. "Did you knock up little Lizzie over here?"

Al and Elizabeth blushed. "Um... no, Al just got accepted into the school for Human Growth and Development," explained Elizabeth. **(A/N I don't even know if such a school exists, just go with it)**

Ed's face puffed up and he bursted out laughing. "Haha Al's gonna' deliver babies!"

Alfonse stood kind of awkwardly and Noa just stared. "A-a man? Delivering babies?"

Al regretted telling them. "Uh yeah... apparently it's starting to become quite common with the new age..."

Elizabeth tried to save him. "Unfortunately he's going to be gone for a few months, so I'll have the house all to myself," Elizabeth gave an evil grin.

Noa laughed. "Well that's good, if me and Alfonse have any more children, we'll let Al do the birth," she walked into the kitchen. "In the meantime come on, we have to get the game started!"

Ten minutes passed and everything was set up to play bridge, but Winry was still in the bathroom. Ed had become a little worried as he suddenly quieted himself. Noa would occasionally look up the stairs, only to see the door of the bathroom still firmly shut. Al and Elizabeth noticed the tension.

"Brother? Where's Winry?" asked Al, curiously.

"In the bathroom Al, she's been there for over fifteen minutes... I wonder if she's okay," he added silently.

"I'm sure she'd fine Ed, probably a little sick, that's all," guaranteed Noa.

"Hey, if you guys want I'll go check up on her?" said Elizabeth as she started up the stairs.

Everyone was silent as Elizabeth made her way into the bathroom, it was unlocked. As Elizabeth entered everyone's faces went rock hard when Elizabeth closed the door tightly and screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!"

Ed jumped up at the yelp. However Noa sat him back down. "Wait."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?//////////!!!!!!!!!!!/////////?--------------------------------------------------------

Winry's head rang in the toilet as she retched her guts out. Her beautiful blonde hair was tangled in the mess coming from her mouth. Elizabeth looked away, grossed out, but grabbed for Winry's hair.

"Miss Winry? What's wrong, did you eat something bad for you?" asked Elizabeth worriedly.

Winry spat up the rest of the disgusting fluids. Then she tried to wipe her mouth with her hand. "No, Lizzie remember your wedding?"

"Duh Miss Winry!"

"No I mean, Ed and I we were, we didn't, we stayed at the hotel, so I think I might... I don't know maybe I'm..."

"Oh my GOD!!! MISS WINRY YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!!" squealed Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure..." she gagged. "It's just an assumption..."

"Nonsense, I know a pregnant woman when I see one," she thought a moment. "Noa did the same thing."

Elizabeth squealed while Winry wished she had her wrench to hit the excited newlywed. Too soon did the door open to see Al.

"Elizabeth? What's with all the screaming?" he asked fearfully.

She turned to her husband, eyes wide and shining. "I'm gonna' have a new niece or nephew!" Elizabeth jumped up and let go of Winry's hair.

Al watched his wife do some kind of victory dance. "Win..." he met the weakly gaze of Winry. "Is that true...?"

Winry smiled a little. "Looks like it."

Al jumped up. "YES!!! I'm gonna' be an uncle!!!" Al danced around with Elizabeth. "We're gonna' be an uncle and an aunt!"

Winry wanted more then anything to slam her wrench into both of their skulls. She felt slightly better as she stood and steadied herself on the sink. As the two lunatics danced like idiots she managed to begin cleaning herself. She flushed the toilet and decided that it couldn't be helped. She began chuckling at the two. Elizabeth stopped and hugged Winry.

"I will try the best I can to be the best aunt your baby could ever have..." she sniffled.

"Wait? Shouldn't I be the one crying...?" asked Winry.

Elizabeth wailed. "Yeah, but it's so beautiful! You and Ed have a baby on the way."

Al hugged the two girls. He sniffled a little two. "Winry, this is so great!"

The door opened once more... Ed, Alfonse, and Noa entered the room. They watched the three. "What is this a manage-a-trois?" snapped Ed. "Win, what's wrong why were you up here all this time?" he said calmly, but worried.

Elizabeth smiled at Noa, Noa winked at Al who nodded to Alfonse. "What?" asked Ed. They all smiled. "What are you keeping from me?"

Elizabeth nudged Winry. "Tell him," she urged.

Winry came up to Ed and stared at the floor. "Ed, I just want to say that I'm hoping you're going to like what I'm about to tell you," Ed's face went rigid. "Ed... I'm pregnant!"

With that last comment made by Winry, the entire room went silent. Ed looked cold for a second, as he took in the information then he looked surprised, and then he smiled warmly. The former alchemist wrapped his arms around Winry then slowly slide one hand down to her mid-section. He chuckled a bit then kissed her lips. "It's about damn time!"

**(A/N) Personally I love this chapter. It has some pretty good quality humor as well as some more realistic situations. I love how Winry and Ed are very calm about the whole pregnancy situation, and then there's Al and Elizabeth who get all excited and dance around. I think that more people would have enjoyed "The Ones You Leave Behind" instead of this one, because I kind of have to tweak the personalities of the characters to meet their new home slash adventures. So I hope you all keep reading and reviewing, it'll mean the world to me.**

**Till the next time**

**Cherryblossomedheart X0X**

**PS. I, most likely, have a lot of inaccurate information during this fic, please forgive me.**


	4. Parting Hearts, Open Doors

The Ones You Love

Chapter Four

Parting Hearts, Open Doors

**(A/N) Hello fellow air breathers! I'm sorry for two things. 1) That it took me awhile to update and 2) That this isn't as good as the first story. It took me awhile because two of my three best friends are moving away, that's what you get when you live on a military base... Well I've been saying goodbye and stuff, sleep overs and I just wasn't in the mood to write. The story's pretty messed up, it's lacking that sleek je-ne-sais-quoi that kept me in tuned like the last story. Here's the general plot for the story, Al leaves for awhile and it's nine months with a pregnant Winry and a homeless Heidrich family. There's a few plot twists, but I'm not saying what because then it'd be boring. **

**I'm thinking of making a Ranfan/Ling fic or an Envy/Lust fic. I hope you guys would consider reading those. I like mangaverse because it's better then the anime (sorry XD) I'm also into "The Good Witch of the West" "Elfen Lied" "Full Moon o Sagashite" "DNAngel" "X-men" "Runaways" "New Excalibur" (If they'd put a category of it on fanfiction) Even movies/books like "Underworld" "Van Helsing"... So I can take requests if they are wanted. **

**Check me out on deviantart. **

**I have my own stories there so check them out But some things won't be put up for awhile so be patient and check back every so often.**

**In the meantime, please be kind to this story it has a fragile plot... I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: So if I owned FMA this disclaimer would be useless...**

Elizabeth flipped a stray strand of her ebony hair from her face as she walked into her home with immense bags of groceries. Along with those bags was her briefcase. After school let out and the children had left she ventured to the market. Placing the groceries on a nearby coffee table, Elizabeth sighed. Al, who had heard her struggles, walked into the room to greet his wife.

He smiled. "I see you had a wonderful walk home."

"Don't be sarcastic honey," she laughed and waltzed up to him and kissed his awaiting lips. "You finished packing yet?"

Al combed his fingers through his hair stressfully. "Not quite, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, but I've been procrastinating."

Elizabeth smiled this time. "I'll make a nice diner for you tonight, then I'll stay up with you to finish your packing."

"And then some..." answered Al seductively.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "And then some," she played with a sexy smile.

"I'm gonna' go start packing faster!" said Al as he jogged out the door and into the master bedroom.

Elizabeth laughed as she carried the groceries into the kitchen. As she placed the paper bags down onto the counter, the phone rang. Al had bought a phone as soon as possible. In Ametris phones weren't as uncommon as in their new world. Alfonse and Ed bought one too, Elizabeth, Winry, and Noa were on it, talking to each other, whenever there was free time.

As Elizabeth answered the ring, she grinned kindly at the voice of Noa. "Oh Noa, what's new?"

Noa's tone was slightly etched with secrecy. "...Lizzie, when's Al leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, why's that?" asked Lizzie, worry crept into her voice.

"I have to be frank Lizzie. Alfonse, Haiden and I are being evicted... and I wanted to know if we could stay with you for a short while, we need to find a new home... but we've been having troubles we only have two weeks left before we're _illegally _staying in our home..." Elizabeth slammed her hand down on the counter. "...Lizzie..." asked Noa, scared of Elizabeth's actions.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier...?"

"I thought maybe–"

"We're all that any of us has left, we're family. Don't be a stranger Noa, live with me for as long as you need... I'm going to be lonely anyway!"

"...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you..."

"Come whenever you're ready... We can put you're furniture into storage, Alfonse and you can sleep in Al and mine's room, I'll pull out a drawer for Haiden, and I'll sleep in the spare bed..."

"Elizabeth..."

"It's my offer, you'll take it!"

Noa chuckled softly. "Thank you Lizzie, I owe you one."

"No, no, you owe me nothing," she checked the time. "But anyways I have to go, diner must be made... see you!"

"See you, goodbye and thanks."

"No problem."

With that Elizabeth hung up and started cleaning and chopping vegetables. While the blade of her knife snapped each carrot, there was a knock on the door. She sighed and placed her knife on the table. Wiping her hands she found her way to the door. As she opened it she gasped to find a stressed Ed sweeping his hair back into a pony-tail.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you!" he said frantically.

"Um... you have a wife, she's in your house over there," she then pointed to Ed's home that was surrounded by a white picket fence. **(A/N see disclaimers from TOYLB). **"Why do you need me?"

Ed sighed. "It's about my wife who's in my house over there!" He snapped.

"Well come in then, I'll make you some tea."

Ed sat at the kitchen table sipping tea, Elizabeth continued chopping vegetables and making her salad.

"She's throwing up every morning, and is completely off. She's tired and cranky and she's..."

"Pregnant!" said Elizabeth throwing some bad carrots into the garbage** (A/N COMPOST!)**.

"Yeah but, it's scary..."

"Oh believe me, she's more scared then you."

"No, no, I feel like she's sick or something. It's like she has something that can't be cured. I'm scared that she's not okay..."

Elizabeth started laughing. Ed glared at her. "When I was young, starting alchemy, you Ed were my idol. I treasured your research and stories. You were said to be drenched in courage and hardness, but you're scared of the silliest things."

"You're obviously into the Central tabloids!"

"Haha, you're more-or-less scared to be a dad, not Win being pregnant!"

"What!? Well, I dunno' maybe...?" he questioned himself.

"I have a lot of cooking to do, it's Al's last night and I'm making his favorite dinner... Maybe you should go talk to him or something... man to man. You and Win can stay for diner if you'd like, hell I'm gonna' invite the Heidrichs too.." said Elizabeth frustrated as she picked up the receiver and started dialing.

A smirk appeared on Ed's face. "Okay we'll stay for dinner... and hey, when are you and my little bro going to you know... have a little tyke of your own..."

Elizabeth dropped the phone. She knew Al wanted kids, at least two, but she was sacred herself. She and Ed were the same, each scared to be a parent.

She punched Ed in the face when he started to worry about her silence. "That's personal shorty!"

Ed grumbled. "Jeez touchy aren't we?"

"We're not ready! I'm not ready!"

"I think Al's ready..." Ed's eyes glazed over. "He's like that with kids, he takes after our mother... unlike me who's like good ol' papa Hoho..." Elizabeth watched the blonde sorrowfully. "I'm going now..." he turned to her with a cocky smile. "Better not poison me!"

"Get out of my kitchen Edward before I shove a spatula down your throat!"

Elizabeth was readying noodles for her spaghetti as she thought about what Ed said._ I think Al's ready_, what was that supposed to mean. Did her ,nearly two month, husband want children this early? She cringed, she felt so young. She was only twenty, at the top of her game... but she loved Al and a child would not only give her a chance to give a child the mother she never had, but also she would create something of both her and Al. A symbol of their love. Elizabeth blushed, would it look like her, like Al... she shuddered... like _Edward_?

She was broken from her concentration by the sound of knocking, once again, at her door. Elizabeth went to the door to open it only to discover a two month pregnant Winry.

"Hey Mrs. Winry. What's wrong?" Elizabeth noticed the young woman's glassy eyes.

"Is Ed here?"

"Yeah... He's in the master bedroom with Al, they're chatting and stuff..."

"Can I talk to you Elizabeth?" she seethed through compressed sobs.

"Everyone else seems to be talking to me today, so sure, come in I'll make you some tea," she smiled kindly but hid a slight annoyance, how hard was it for a group of people to leave her to cook for her parting husband.

As the blonde sipped her tea she explained the whole phenomena. About how Ed kept his distance lately, like he was either repulsed or dissatisfied with their position. Whenever Winry was throwing her guts up the other blonde would stand outside the bathroom, but never enter... he wouldn't even go do something somewhere's else, he just stood their. Stood their idling Winry's hacks and spews. Also when Winry was home Ed wouldn't speak to her much... like he had nothing he _wanted _to say.

Elizabeth stopped preparing dinner after Winry had finished. She began laughing. Winry almost smashed a pan over Elizabeth's head for laughing. Winry, instead, huffed and turned away from the young brunette.

"Now Mrs. Winry don't be that way... Edward's leading on something completely the contrary."

"What?"

"Come with me," said Elizabeth as she held Winry's hand as she dragged her near the master bedroom. They both leaned on the wall and listened to their husband's talk about their problems.

"Al, she's so precious to me... It scares me, remember Mom?"

"Ed that's not going to happen to Winry..."

"What about me? What if I get Dad's _deserting-my-wife-with-my-children _genes? I don't want Winry to have kids stuck with her while I'm off somewhere's unknown!"

"No you won't, you look like Dad, but you'll never be Dad. Besides he did what he thought was good for Mom. He was decaying Ed, you won't be doing that any time soon."

"Winry's like a porcelain angel... and I never want to see her with frown caused by me... and our kid, I never want them to hate me as much as I hated Dad."

"They won't."

"Don't even get me started on the actual childbirth. Winry screaming, hating my very existence for causing such a thing... I don't want that pain for her..."

"But that's for every mother... she will feel it... I kind of understand, when it comes to seeing Lizzie in pain, I don't want to see it. When it comes time for her to be pregnant though, soon I'm kinda' hoping, I'll be the happiest man in the world."

"Haha too bad, I _am _the happiest man in the world... and now my world it's nearly complete."

Winry smiled and hugged herself. He was worried about that. About the child hating him, or seeing her in pain. To Winry, that was the cutest thing she had ever heard come from Ed's mouth.

Elizabeth stood flushed. Al wanted kids _soon_... Before she could even look at Winry she was in the master bedroom, hugging Ed.

Ed looked surprised. "Winry?!"

"I heard it all Ed... I am now the happiest _woman _in the world... we're having a baby Ed!"

Ed laughed and sweatdropped. "I know honey."

Al looked to Elizabeth who was half visible from the doorway. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead, silently whispering into her ear... "Thanks for fixing this."

Elizabeth smiled, yes she had fixed Ed and Winry's problem. Then she paled, but who was going to fix hers.

**(A /N) This is a short chapter... kinda' if you look at it in my view... hmph Al and Elizabeth have some things to talk about. I'm guessing (I know) the Heidrichs will be living with the younger Elrics. Winry and Ed will start to talk more about the baby... and Elizabeth has to figure out why she's so hesitant to having a baby. This is a really weird story but I'm slightly more into it now that the chapter's written out. Please review... I got some e-mails saying how they couldn't review... I'm not sure why but please try anyways... I'm less confident for this story. **

**Love **

**CherryBlossomedHeart **

**PS. Any requests? I'm bilingual so I write stories in French too! (Mind you not as good as english but better then most I may add). **


	5. Two Months Later

_**The Ones You Love**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Two Months Later**_

**(A/N) Okay here's the rundown. This is two months after Al left, he visits every so often for a weekend, next chapter he'll be home for one week. Winry, in this chappie, is four months pregnant. The Heidrichs are still living with Lizzie because no one will rent out to them. Elizabeth is having some major problems with... pregnancy. She's scared shitless of the word. Anywho... please enjoy this story, but it's very indifferent, I have decided to make an epilogue for this story, just to explain what happens to their children when they're teenagers... so yeah, then this saga is finito. I'm working on a story called "Envy's Random Day of Evil" it's pretty intense.**

**Enjoy and review:P**

**Disclaimer: "Cherry?" "Yes Timmy?" "Why don't you own FMA?" "Because you touch yourself at night"**

Winry sat up in her bed, Ed still sleeping. She felt her ever growing front, it made her feel this odd feeling. A feeling of warmth and love. Like a piece of Ed, the Full Metal Alchemist, inside her... It was amazing, his genes combined with hers... making a new person. If only her mother was there, it had been so long since she'd seen her mother or heard her. The woman she had hoped, as a child, would be with her during such a situation. Winry was soaked in melancholy darkness, she missed her mom, and wondered if her mother ever felt the way she did when she was pregnant with her.

Suddenly Winry could feel the tears washing her cheeks. She couldn't stop them. Maybe it was the hormones, but she knew otherwise... she knew it was because she wished her mom was with her during this time.

Edward could hear soft sobs behind him. At first he brushed it off as his imagination, but then they became slightly louder. He jerked back and sat up abruptly. Winry was crying... his Winry. "Win... what's wrong...?"

"I miss her so much Ed... my mom," she broke down into her hands, sobbing more and more.

Edward didn't know what to say. Mrs. Rockbell had been gone since before his own mother died. Obviously Winry learned to move on... but you can always miss that person you moved on from.

Ed hugged Winry tightly and rested his hands on her stomach... it had grown so much. "She's always with you, and watches over you and the baby. Your mom misses you too... and you'll meet her again someday," he then blushed and buried his lips onto her neck and blew softly. She slowly stopped her wailing and sniffled.

"Thanks Ed."

Ed changed the subject slightly. "It's odd, knowing you have someone inside you... I love this baby so much..." he kissed her cheek. "I love it just as much as I love you,"

Winry laughed sadly. "Yeah, same here..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth huffed as she entered her home. It was an extremely long day in the classroom. She placed her briefcase on the coffee table as she heard the sound of chatter coming from the kitchen. Noa was on the phone, that's all she could guess. It had been two month's since she and her family had come to live with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was prone to sadness during Al's absence and the Heidrich family kept her company. Al visited one weekend a month, so she barely saw her husband.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. Noa looked at her surprised, then turned back to the phone. "Never mind Al she just walked through the door, here she is..."

Noa handed the phone to Elizabeth who held a smile. "Al! I miss you!"

Al laughed. "Yeah me too, that's why I called."

"How are you?" Noa smiled and left the room.

"Just fine, how about you?"

"Barely getting by, I miss you that much!"

"Lizzie..."

"You mean so much to me..."

"Lizzie..."

"It's like my life is nothing but days in days out!"

"Lizzie...!"

"Yes Al?"

Al laughed, she talked way too much. "How's Winry?"

Lizzie was confused. "Okay I guess, her and Ed have gotten used to their baby-on-the-way... and she's swollen, oh yeah swollen!"

Al went slightly silent, like he was contemplating what he would reply. "I want to talk to you about something..."

Elizabeth's heart sank... "About what?"

"Um... how would you like, I don't know, when I'm back for good, starting a family or something..." Elizabeth almost dropped the phone. "Lizzie? Lizzie are you still there?"

Elizabeth felt weird. "Um... yeah I'm here... a family, like babies and stuff?"

"That's what I was leaning for."

Elizabeth laughed awkwardly. "Babies, yeah I can have babies that fine with me... whenever you're ready..."

Al flushed a little. "Um... I was ready as soon as Winry said she was having a baby."

_Oh shit!_ Thought Elizabeth. "Oh I see, yeah me too hahaha"

Al knew something was odd. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure as soon as you're back."

"Okay, I can't wait, we'll have a family soon," there was a sound of irritation in the background. "Sorry honey, but I need to get off, some people here want to call home..."

"Yeah, sure love you!"

"Love you!"

Elizabeth dropped the phone and collapsed onto the floor. She felt really sickly... Noa entered the room and noticed her disoriented.

"Elizabeth!" she screamed.

"He wants us to start having kids Noa, I said 'yeah sure, as soon as you get back', he's coming back a month after Winry's due! A baby Noa, he wants us to have a baby!" she stared at he oven, not daring to look Noa in the eye.

"Well that's what married couples normally do, have kids..."

"And I want kids, but... I'm scarred!"

"About...?" inquired the gypsy as she sat next to Elizabeth.

"You had a baby, it's gonna' hurt... a lot. And, me being a mother?"

"Yeah it hurts, but the time goes by so quickly... and look at you and Haiden, you're great with him. You're a great aunt, you'll be an even better mother."

Elizabeth crossed her arms around her front. "Maybe."

Noa smiled. "Definitely."

Alfonse ran into the room, panting. "Noa, Lizzie! Haiden he's he's walking!!!"

Noa's eyes widened as she stood and ran into the livingroom. Elizabeth followed her and Alfonse. There stood young Haiden, walking around. He was tumbling every so often, but walking nonetheless.

Noa's eyes let escape a few sprits of water. "Noa...?" asked Elizabeth.

Noa closed her eyes and smiled. "Elizabeth, when you have children, these little moments will be your release from anything alchemy has ever taught you. It will make you believe in a God."

Elizabeth looked down. _Make her believe in a God. _Maybe babies weren't that bad... Maybe she _needed _to believe in a God. Then again after she met Al, she _knew _there was one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al sat by his window, staring into the sunset. He couldn't let escape the thought of Elizabeth. Was she _ready _to have a baby? Had he pushed her too hard to have one, for him? He always wanted kids, but did Elizabeth? She kind of avoided the topic, every time! Maybe she needed some time to think about it.

He watched the sun sink into the horizon, like Elizabeth's eyes before they closed into a deep sleep. He missed her as much as he would miss air, as long as he had her, there need not be a hurry for a baby. He stood, he should just wait for her to call the shots.

**(A/N) Another short chapter, I'm starting to get worried... I'm into this fic totally now, I hope you all think so as well. Riddle(somewhat ): Think about Al's last paragraphs and decipher what will happen in the near future. I love Ed or Al either one, so I focus more on them then Alfonse. Review! Please!**

**Cherryblossomedheart.**

_**Lot's of Love kiss kiss**_


	6. Decision Made

_**The Ones You Love**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Decision Made**_

**(A/N) Okey dockey I have a clear idea as to what shall happen. Ahem... But it's a surprise :P! Haha, anyways I think everyone should review! Pwetty pwease!**

**Disclaimer: "Timmy what are you doing!?" "Writing 'Cherry doesn't own FMA' on the wall with olive green crayon." (Pats Timmy's head) "Gook work Timmy."**

Noa was cleaning the Elric's home. To her dismay, she still had yet to own her own house. Breaking her back each day, cleaning, was all she felt she could do for Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't seem to mind the Heidrichs living with her, but Noa felt that she needed to give back to the young girl. That's why she was cleaning the house ten times more that day. Al had been home for an entire week for the first time in months. He'd normally only stay a week-end, but he had holidays. The young Elric was welcomed home by Elizabeth with a joyous smile on her face and happy tears. Noa knew that the last day Al had, the Heidrichs should find somewhere's else to reside. For Elizabeth would not see her husband for another month.

The two young Elrics were gone out, the Heidrichs were staying at the older Elrics for the night. Noa had been feeling a little nervous about that night. Al and Elizabeth would be by themselves, but what Al didn't know was Elizabeth's new worries. Al had mentioned children to Elizabeth and Elizabeth didn't feel right. What if that subject came up? Elizabeth had some mother trauma as far as Noa knew. From what Elizabeth had shared, Noa came to know that Elizabeth lived on her own as a five year old living with her eleven year old brother. Elizabeth didn't know how to _be _a mother, since she never really had any parents... unlike Winry who at least had a grandmother.

Noa thought about it, she had her gypsy family. Her _people_. Elizabeth had her brother... and only until he was nineteen. When Elizabeth told Noa she nearly cried. Gregory had come down with a sickness... _pneumonia. _Elizabeth couldn't take care of herself, she was only thirteen. She waited a year and that's when she did the human transmutation. Still, she did have parental experience... raising Alfonse as Haiden. She never ran that hypothesis by Elizabeth, but that idea gave Noa the explanation as to _why _Elizabeth would be a good mother.

Elizabeth came into the room and gasped. "Noa! The room is spotless!"

Noa looked up from her work... "Yeah..." reality struck her. "I cleaned it over a trillion times."

"You didn't have to do that Noa," Elizabeth frowned.

"Tonight is Al's last night, so I cleaned the house, we're sleeping at Win's place tonight... to leave you both, as couples should be left," smiled Noa.

Elizabeth walked over to the lovely woman. She stretched her arms out and hugged her. "Thank you Noa, I appreciate it."

Al walked in with Alfonse. "Noa, shall we be leaving now?" asked Alfonse.

"What?" asked Al, confused.

"The Heidrichs are leaving us alone tonight dear... they're going to Ed and Win's," she explained, somewhat shocked herself.

"Hey guys you don't have to you know!" said Al, following the two out through the livingroom.

Noa smiled. "You need to be with your wife, you won't see her for another month."

Alfonse nodded as they left the house and walked across the street to Ed and Winry's house. Al looked to Elizabeth who smiled weakly.

Earlier that day Ed, Al, and Alfonse went to the bar for a few drinks, poor Al being the sober driver because he 'had no kids to set a good example for', and Elizabeth drove Winry to the grocery store, because Winry wanted to have someone with her during her 'days of sorrow due to hormones'. Noa, however, stayed home with Haiden and cleaned the house, preparing for the Elric's return. She wanted the two to be together as well as talk over a few things.

When Al looked at Elizabeth he knew what Noa wanted them to do. Crashing his lips on his wife, she began swashing her tongue inside his mouth. The taste of everlasting need, want, _desire_. He quickly began undoing her bra after she graciously removed her shirt. They flew onto the master bed, Elizabeth began undoing his pants, and then his boxers. Al lifted her skirt and undid it's zipper and brought the garment to the floor. When the two were panting, nakedly, on top of each other... Al kissed her lips sweetly and dragged a piece of spare hair from her cream skin and asked. "Do you have things taken care of?"

Elizabeth blushed, then thought a moment... Al questioned her with a look of worry. She turned back to him and smiled seductively... "Yes, yes I have."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haiden jumped onto Ed's lap. Ed made a squeak, the kid wasn't heavy, but still Ed wasn't expecting it. The boy smiled at him, and Ed's heart melted. Haiden's cute smile couldn't be pushed away by Ed's rough military form. Alfonse watched the Elric make an odd face to the child, a look of helplessness.

"They'll make you weak..." said Alfonse, looking at Ed.

"Excuse me?" asked Ed, shaken out of his previous thought.

"Children Ed, they are God's gift. Before Haiden, I was complete, but now I am more then complete... I am fulfilled. Raising Haiden has made me more cautious, and _conscious _of the world and it's beauties."

Ed looked at Winry, her large belly sticking out in the front... It made him love her even more, for he had entrusted her with his child... and she was doing the best he could ever see a woman do. Through baby books, and doctor visits, alimentation, and reading to the baby... Winry, his Winwin, had become he's baby's mother, and he loved them both very much. "You know what, I may not believe much in a God, but I'll agree... that baby's a gift."

Winry and Noa were washing the dishes. After Winry had returned from the grocery store, she had made a nice hot meal for the Heidrichs. The three were Winry's model family at the moment. She had no prior experience with the exception of Gracia and Roze, but the Heidrichs had that... 'a mommy, a daddy, and a baby' feeling. Poor Gracia had lost Hughs too early in their child's life, and Roze... the kid might as well be better off not know the bastard.

Winry felt her front, lately, being seven months pregnant, she felt the baby kick and move. She blushed, it was just as rowdy as Ed. Looking at Ed she noticed how he weakened at the sight of Haiden, when the baby was born Winry knew that she'd get an even _weaker _reaction from him. That man, she loved with every inch of her being. That baby, she loved just as much. Turning to Noa, Noa smiled at her contentment.

"You're thinking of the baby?" she asked.

Winry giggled. "It's on my mind every minute... Thinking that I'll have a family for the first time, it amazes me."

"Yes, I know that feeling," she smiled at Alfonse who played peek-a-boo with their son. "I know it very well... One more of us down, one more to go."

Winry wrinkled her brow. "How is Elizabeth with the whole baby thing anyways? That girl is almost worse then Ed."

Noa sighed. "Yes well, that girl never came close to having a mother. She doesn't know what she should do. More-or-less, that girl is plain scared of having something _of _her to take care of."

"None of us really _had _a mother," she thought a moment. "But we had more then Lizzie."

"She'll come around, sooner of later. I mean she's in love with Al so she'll do anything for him... even face her worse fear by becoming a parent."

Winry shook her head wearily. "I wonder when that'll be...?"

**EARLIER THAT DAY.**

Al was asleep on the single bed. Him and Elizabeth shared it after a reluctant argument with the Heidrichs. They wanted the two to sleep in the master bed, but being the kind and offering Elrics, they declined. Elizabeth found it hard to sleep, not just because of the single bed, but also because she thought a lot of things over. About what Al wanted, but most importantly... what _she _wanted. Her fears made her resilient attitude stronger. She knew whatever she chose, it would have a good outcome.

Elizabeth was the impatient kind when it came to taking action... so she didn't stay in the rough bed and decided to make coffee. As she made breakfast for the other's occupying the house, she realized that she should dress. Al didn't come home often and she wanted to look _presentable_. Laying the burner low, Elizabeth made her way into the bathroom.

She chucked her clothes into the hamper and redressed into a nice skirt and blouse. Spiting herself with fragrances brought home by Al, and brushing her teeth, she had remembered what hid in her medicine cabinet. Opening the cabinet, Elizabeth stared at the bottle. The bottle of _birth-control _pills. The one's she had used since before she was married, the ones she took everyday so her and Al did not need to use a condom. The pills that kept her from exploring her fears.

She took off the cover and dug her fingers in to catch two pills to keep her safe. Al was relieved that she took them, so he didn't have to take the trouble of uh... you get the picture. Elizabeth let the pills fall into her hand as she poured a glass of water to drink down with it. She stared at the twin pills in her hand. The one's she could or could not take, the one's that decided her future. The ones that could make her or break her. She stared until she made a decision. It was Al's last day, so she drank the water and left. Left with a bottle of birth-control pills, that had two extra left in it... that normally wouldn't be.

**(A/N) ...GASP... Hahahaha, I hope you guys like the twist at the end. I thought it was a great ending myself. Now everyone knows what will happen, but how? Yeah that comes later... it's not what you think either. It's a MEGA SUPER AWESOME SURPRISE OF DOOM!!! Yeah,** **next chapter Al's not happy, Winry's in labor, and Ed fight's with Al. Alfonse and Noa keep the peace! Yeah. About one or two actual chapters left... then an Epilogue. Review!!!!**

**Love CherryBossomedHeart**


	7. You Don't Understand

_**The One's You Love**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"_**You Don't Understand"**_

**(A/N) Okay, well a lot of people liked the last chapter. This chapter has more... problems. In this chapter Al's coming home for the last week-end before he can come home. Winry's due... haha, Ed and Elizabeth keep a secret from the world... Al thinks it's something else. Alfonse and Noa are like "Oh no a fight!" Keep reading, it's almost done... and it's still indifferent.**

**Disclaimer: "Cheeeeryyy?" "Yes Timmy?" "What' cha doooiing?" "Writing a disclaimer." "What does it say?" "I don't own FMA."**

Noa looked into her new home. Their new home, the beautiful one, the one they just _bought_! Noa squealed in utter delight. She owned a house... and they were moving in soon. Better yet, the house was near the Elric's. So she could visit Elizabeth any time. Speaking of Elizabeth, Noa wondered how she was doing. How was she adjusting? Noa, Alfonse, and Haiden lived with Elizabeth all the time Al was gone. He was coming back in another month so she guessed it wouldn't be that bad, plus Al'd be living with her for a week-end.

Noa really did not care all that much... because she had her own house. Suddenly she felt extremely well... so she jumped around in her new living room chanting... "I've got a new house, I've got a new house,"

Alfonse walked in and stared blankly at his wife. Haiden, in his arms, blinked at his mother. Alfonse started laughing, which cause Haiden to do so as well. "Mommy silly!" clapped the young Heidrich.

Noa stopped dancing and chanting, and darted to Haiden and hugged him. "Your first words!!!"

The child looked as though he was turning purple so his dear mother let him go. Alfonse smiled, his son... His son had spoken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat in her bathroom, shaking... Shaking in fear. The kind of fear that shouldn't be there. The Heidrichs left earlier that day... she was alone, and doing what she was doing. The door was left slightly ajar. So her quiet sobs bounced around the upstairs. What she didn't know was that the other Elrics' were in her home.

Winry sat on the couch, nine months pregnant makes your ankles sore. Ed chose to look for Elizabeth. Mounting the stairs he heard the saddened cries of Elizabeth. They appeared to be coming from the bathroom... but the bathroom was open. Carefully he opened the door and saw Elizabeth sitting on the floor, back to the door, holding something he couldn't see. He stepped forwards and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth jumped and turned to Ed. Her face stained and her tears flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Lizzie what's up?"

Elizabeth coughed. "E-Ed I-I don't know if I did the right thing..."

Ed was confused. "What do you mean...?"

Lizzie turned to her shaking hand and showed Ed the blue stick. The stick that once was clear white. "Ed I–for Al–I wanted him to–I am pregnant now... I don't know f I did what I should have... What if—I'm not ready... will Al be angry with me?"

"What!?" Ed smiled deeply. "My brother's wife is giving him something he's always wanted... a child! Elizabeth he's not gonna' be mad, you shouldn't be upset! Elizabeth THIS IS GREAT!!!" jumped up Ed, dragging Elizabeth with him.

"Really?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

"REALLY!!" he chirped as he held the young girl in his arms. He hugged the new mother. He was so happy, Al was gonna' be happy. Elizabeth snuggled into Ed as smiled, and laughed. Ed stroked her head. "Yes, such a gorgeous girl like is gonna'–"

Ed was cut off by a sudden grunt. The two turned to see Al in the door frame. They were still hugging each other and Al did not look happy. "A gorgeous girl like her is gonna' do what Ed?"

"Al, listen it's not what you think—" before Ed could finish Al had punched his brother in the mouth.

"AL!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Elizabeth.

Al turned to Elizabeth, water forming in his brown eyes. "Lizzie–Elizabeth how could you... my brother, I was only gone for a little while!"

"No Al you've got it wrong..." sobbed Elizabeth.

"HOW CAN YOU FIX THIS NOW!!! I SAW IT!!!"

Ed tripped his brother, Al fell to the floor... Ed stood over his young brother. "Like she said, you've got it wrong!"

"WHAT ABOUT WINRY!"

Ed remembered that question, Al had asked him that before he left to go back to Germany. No he did not ask him again, not in that _context_... He kicked his brother in the gut. "I'd never do that to Winry–"

"EDDDDDDD!!!!" screamed Winry from downstairs. Ed jumped over Al and headed faster then a speeding bullet down the stairs. Elizabeth followed Ed, looking back once to see Al, glaring at her. She frowned and continued down the stairs.

Edward stepped near his wife, who clutched her belly and breathed heavily. Her water had broken and it was _everywhere_. How he sympathized his sweet Winry. He held her hand. She was near tears.

"Ed..." she whispered. "We've got to go to the hospital..."

Ed paled... Winry... was... in... LABOR!!! "YES YES HOSPITAL!!! UM– OH JEEZ!!!" Ed was completely dumbfounded. Everything he ever knew didn't seem to make sense anymore, basically he was running around doing nothing but freaking out.

Elizabeth came in with Al, grudgingly, behind her. She gasped. "Mrs. Winry you're in labor? Oh dear, okay okay let's take you to the hospital..." Elizabeth looked for her keys as Winry rolled her eyes.

Al helped Winry up, then she was able to walk, wobbly, on her own. Elizabeth ran out and started the car, Ed tried to help Al with Winry who would stop randomly to clench her teeth in pain.

Al looked at Ed with disgust. "Winry, Ed... Your Winry!"

"AL NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO PROVE YOU'RE WRONG!!!" yelled Ed.

Winry turned around and beat Ed with her wrench that seemed to be always on her person. "Stop being an idiot and help me you dope!"

And the joyride to the hospital commenced.

Noa ran in with her husband and son. The hospital was calm, but she bursted in there with over-the-top stamina. The receptionist watched the trio make their way to her. She stared bored at them. She knew why they were there... "Who are you three looking for?"

Noa spoke up. "A Winry Elric? Um... blue eyes, blonde hair, is being followed by a short man and his tall brother... and a brunette... they–"

"I only needed the name Mrs..."

"Where is she?" she demanded.

"Um..." the woman looked severely shocked. "Room 205"

"Thank-you," with that Noa ran to her destination. Alfonse and Haiden stared at the woman then soon followed.

Ed was holding Winry's hand while the doctor's attempted to shoo him away. He'd look back fiercely and spit nasty words. Husbands were banned from the delivery room. To make matters worse, Al made him feel dirty and ashamed... AND HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! Elizabeth brushed her hand over Winry's forehead and felt terrible. A _guilty _kind of terrible. Soon Al pried Ed from Winry's hand.

"WINRY!!!" he yelled as Al was aided by a few doctors. Elizabeth's eyes were hazy. What was happening?

"ED!!!" yelled Winry as she attempted to rise and stretch her hands out to reach Ed. Elizabeth steadied her.

"Winry, he's not allowed to stay..."

Winry almost cried, then gabbed Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it with all her might. "You'll do, ARGHHHH!!!"

Elizabeth nearly fainted... The woman was _breaking _her hand. She kept her strength... for Mrs. Winry, and for Ed...

Ed was pushed outside the door. The doctors went back into the room and all was left was Al. He stared at Ed like he was some kind of villain.

"You don't even deserve to see her Ed!" Al looked away.

Ed hit Al with his flesh hand. "Stop being stupid Al! Yes I was hugging Elizabeth but not because we were having an affair. We were happy, she found something out that she was scared to tell you!"

"How can I believe you brother?" Al turned away once more. Like his entire world was shattered. Like the person he loved most was--was nothing but a fake memory of someone greater then he thought.

"She's pregnant Al," said Ed silently. Al frowned, clenching his teeth, readying to punch his brother. "IT'S YOURS IT'S YOURS AL!!!" screamed Ed, shielding his face from a blow that did not come.

Al's face calmed. "Ed...?"

"I was hugging her because she was confused, and I was extremely happy! Then you walked in... and then--you get the idea, you were there!" said Ed triumphantly.

Al went quiet, he did jump to conclusion, woah wait— Elizabeth was _confused_? "Ed why was she confused...?"

"Al she knew you wanted a kid, but she wasn't sure if she wanted one herself. She was scared that you wouldn't like the decision she made, worse she didn't know if she'd be a good mother," Ed explained as Al looked guilty.

"Oh..." was all Al could say.

"'Oh' is right! You made her feel even worse Al! When she comes out apologize!" replied Ed with a I-told-you-so look on his face.

"Haha, I will," Al looked up at his brother. "I'm so happy now!"

Ed walked over to his brother and hugged him. They rested that way as they both sobbed–though they would claim there was something in their eyes—they sobbed for their woman... and their _children_.

Noa, Alfonse, and Haiden walked in as they saw Ed and Al hugging. Alfonse snickered. "Are we interrupting a brotherly _love _moment?"

The two Elrics snapped back from each other and cleared their watery eyes. "How's Winry Ed?" asked Noa.

He nose sighed. "If they's let me in I'd know!"

The door creaked open, Elizabeth emerged. She looked over-joyous. "IT'S A GIRL!!! WINRY HAD A GIRL!"

Ed pushed Elizabeth aside. "OUT OF MY WAY!!" Elizabeth smiled as she allowed Noa, Alfonse, and Haiden to run into the room.

Elizabeth watched Al and turned away somewhat angry somewhat sorry. Al grabbed her in a hug, as he rode his hand over her stomach. "Lizzie—I'm sorry I didn't know..."

Elizabeth's eyes swelled. "I did it for you..." she started crying. "But I'm so scared."

Al turned her around, she faced his brown caring eyes. "I'll make sure that you're taken care of... Don't be scared... I love you and this–this is not just for me... It has to be for you too."

Elizabeth thought a moment, she sniffled. "It was."

The two came in the room with an exhausted Winry holding the baby girl. She swept her fingers over the baby's soft peach fuzz. Ed did the same only, in the process, the baby grabbed his fingers. Ed gasped and his heart melted. The Fullmetal Alchemist... who had fought the humunculi, died once, killed several times, lost both his parents before him... just lost his heart to a little baby girl. Winry smiled and passed the baby into Ed's arms.

"Sarah..." he said quietly.

"What Ed...?" questioned Winry.

"Her name," said Ed weakly. "Will be Sarah Nina... After your mother, and a dear baby _sister_."

Winry smiled warmly. "Ed... What about Trisha–Your mother?"

Ed grinned broadly. "Because," he pointed, carefully so he wouldn't drop the baby, towards Elizabeth. "She's gotta' name her kid something!"

Elizabeth blushed as everyone surrounded her, she smiled oddly. Noa jumped up. "Oh my God!!! Yay Elizabeth!!!"

Alfonse looked at Al. Elizabeth was like Alfonse's sister on the other side of the gate. Al sweatdropped as Alfonse narrowed his eyes at him. Then, out of nowhere, Alfonse hugged the young man. "Oh Al!!! You're giving me a niece or nephew!! Take care of my Lizzie..." he then muttered into his ear. "You hurt her I hurt you!"

Al gulped and then laughed. "No worries Alfonse!"

Haiden stretched his arms to Winry. Noa allowed the young child sit by Winry. "Winwy, Winwy," he pointed to her then to the baby in Ed's arms.

Winry reached for the baby, Ed reluctantly gave her to Winry, and showed young Haiden her daughter. Haiden smiled and kissed the baby. Ed's eyes popped out in anger and dislike. "What are you doing Haiden?"

Haiden ignored Ed. "Name?" asked the newly speaking boy.

Winry smiled. "Sarah Nina."

"Sawah Nina," he kissed her again. "I love Sawah Nina."

Ed nearly chocked the little player. What did the little Heidrich just say to his _daughter_? Everyone else giggled and commented on the cute little boy. Ed just sat there... glaring... and imagining how hard it'll be to raise a girl. _Daddy's _little girl...

Life moves on and on, faster and faster. It leaves us behind, then picks us up randomly. The adventures of Ed, Winry, Al, Alfonse, Noa, and Elizabeth may be based on fiction... but their lessons are reality. Bad things happen, good things happen, but we keep moving. For them, it pains one to think that this story ends here... but forever it'll continue in our hearts. Cry, for this story will never be revised... for it has already been told.

_Today and tomorrow,_

_Happiness and sorrow,_

_Wrapped in a glove by,_

_The Ones You Love. _

_The End_

**(A/N) (cries) Oh dear! It's over... except the epilogue! But the general story is DONE!!! Oh God I'm sad now... I'm gonna' miss Elizabeth, since she is my own character. After the Epilogue I'll never write about her again, because no one would understand... I hope you guys liked this story... I loved the ending. BWAAAA!!!! I'm so depressed. I love you all! Review, for me please (bashes eyelashes)!!! **

**Thanks guys, I've never met any of you, but God/Goddess bless you. You've made me more confident, and someday look for my novel, because I'm making one... (Not now mind you lol) **

**Love**

**CherryBlossomedHeart **


	8. Epilogue, Sixteen Years Later

**The Ones You Love**

**The Epilogue**

"**Sixteen Years Later"**

**(A/N) This story has already been concluded, but for those who enjoyed my story ever so much, will, hopefully, enjoy this as well. In this story, Haiden is seventeen, Sara Nina is sixteen, Trisha (Al and Lizzie's daughter) is sixteen too. They each had just one kid because I'm lazy. Lol. Enjoy please review! It's an odd story, so just read lol.**

**Disclaimer: "Cherry are you crying?" (Cherry wipes eyes) "Shut it Timmy, I don't own FMA!"**

Trisha Elric walked around the open field of the country, gazing lightly at the blooming flowers and melting snow. She had recently turned sixteen that day and as she walked briskly in the morning air... she was looking for Haiden and Sarah. The two were always off somewhere's together... only Trisha knew _what _they were doing. She blushed, it would be terribly difficult to explain to her uncle Edward.

The young woman had unusual features that were said to be passed through her father's genes. Beautiful Trisha had sparkling emerald green eyes, with nice blue specks, her skin was a creamy color that accented her chestnut waist length hair. She was often referred to as an 'exact replica of Grandmother Elric...' The woman Trisha was named after, was said to be extremely kind and maternal. Uncle Edward would often tear up at the mention of her Grandmother, and her father would simply smile weakly at her.

Mounting the grassy hill Trisha stared at a pretty river, across that river was her home. Noa, one of her mother's closest companions, once told Trisha that her mother once fell into the river, and her father had swam through the courant just to save her... only he didn't know it was her. Her father, she had always assumed, was a generally gracious and calm man. Unlike her uncle Edward... who would get upset over the silliest things... and he didn't drink his milk!

She sighed, and watched the stream of beautiful bottle green water flow under the bridge she's soon have to cross. Taking one step ahead, Trisha tripped over a foreign object. She fell firmly onto the grass with a loud "OWCH!"

Something moved , the foreign object, and sat up. Trisha stared blankly at someone familiar to her. The broad blonde boy from her home room, the one who always had a stern look on his face. The one that all the girls wanted to date, but he always pushed away, the one with the piercing golden eyes, the ones like her Uncle Edward's and cousin Sarah's. The boy looked at her like she was an idiot, then started laughing at young Trisha who had fallen awkwardly on the ground.

Trisha never saw that boy laugh, heck he hardly cracked a smile, but she didn't like to be laughed at. "Shut it Harry! You tripped me!" Trisha then pouted at her peer and he stopped laughing abruptly and blushed.

"I didn't mean to trip you Trisha, I'm sorry!" he stood giving her his hand, she helped herself up without him.

"What are you doing laying like that in the field?" she asked angrily.

Harry smiled slightly. "Reading about alchemy."

"That stuff is so fake," she crossed her arms as she lied for her family's sake.

Harry laughed again. "Tell me, doesn't your mother teach science?"

Trisha turned around slightly interested. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm in her chemistry class and," he looked deeply into Trisha's eyes. "She's always making reference to alchemy. Your last name is Elric right?"

Trisha felt a little jump in her heart... "Yeah..."

"Your uncle... Edward is it? Writes novels... _fiction _they say?"

Trisha felt as though Harry knew the family's secret. The secret of her father's imprisonment in a suit of armor, her uncle's lost limbs, and her mother's human transmutation that saved Haiden's dad Alfonse. Automail that her aunt made for her mother and uncle, the gate... her real home if her parents had not crossed over. "It's fiction," she said flatly.

"I know... you just make yourself look suspicious," Harry explained. He stretched his arm out to Trisha. "Please, let me escort you home... sorry for earlier."

Trisha blushed. "I've never been escorted before," then she gladly took the arm of Harry Van _Hoeinheim_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah kissed Haiden's lips with such passion and attraction. Her golden orbs watched his brown eyes dance around as they scanned each other. The two were in love... and hiding it from their parents. At the beginning of childhood, Haiden, Sarah, and Trisha were always best friends. But whenever their kind and considerate younger friend, Trisha, wasn't around they'd play 'house', 'wedding', and sometimes they's snuggle close when storms irrupted.

Sarah's father, Ed, always suspected something. He was just as eccentric as herself, and caught on easily. He'd follow them sometimes, even when they were just little kids walking to school... yes it was very bizarre but Sarah was once told by Haiden's mother, Noa, that on the day she was born Haiden had kissed her forehead and declared his love... and Ed freaked out. Winry, her dear mother, was always gazing at the two and drifting in and out of a hazy state... she seemed to know that the two were in love, deep down inside, but... it was like she liked it that way. Sarah's uncle Al once spoke to her about how her father and mother had started off. She looked to Haiden... how she loved him so, she leaned in for another kiss when...

"SARAH NINA ELRIC!!!" yelled the voice of no other then her father.

"Daddy...?" she question embarrassingly. Ed pushed himself through all the clutter in the shed. The shed that Haiden and Sarah had been hiding in.

"After years and years of pure hypothesis' I finally now know for sure!" he glared at Haiden who gulped slightly. "YOU TWO ARE AN ITEM!!!" he glared again at Haiden. "GET YOUR HAND OFF MY DAUGHTER'S THIGH HEIDRICH!"

Haiden let his dark, tanned, skin hand off of Sarah's thigh. "Sorry Mr. Elric sir."

"What's with all the commotion?" came the voice of Winry. She entered the shed. "Ed! What are you doing to these two?"

Ed lifted Haiden by the earlobe. "He's been _kissing _our daughter!"

Winry looked at Ed, not amused. "Yeah... Everyone knew that!"

Ed, Sarah, and Haiden looked wide-eyed. "WHAT!?"

"Since Sarah and Haiden were children, everyone knew they were in love... Dear I thought you knew?"

Ed set Haiden's earlobe free. "No," he said broken-heartedly. "I've been researching and--and figuring where they were, what they did..."

Winry sighed. "You can't tell me that you never looked out the back window and wondered why our daughter went into the shed with Haiden and never came out for hours?"

"They–I I thought that maybe..."

Winry leaned over to Sarah and Haiden. "He has father-in-denial syndrom," she turned to Ed. "Come on dear let's go inside."

"But, but Win!"

Winry turned to the couple. "Dinner's ready in ten, everyone's coming for Trisha's surprise birthday party."

----------------------------------------------------------

Trisha and Harry stepped up her porch steps. He looked at her sweetly, a look Trisha felt comfortable with... a familiar look.

Harry smiled at the young girl. "I guess this is your house right?"

"Right," said Trisha, unhooking her arm from Harry's. Harry turned to leave. "Wait," Harry looked back at her. "Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

Harry grinned kindly and blushed. "Yeah, sure."

Entering the kitchen, Trisha had fetched Harry a glass of juice and they started for the living room. As she flickered on the light, she jolted back.

"SURPRISE TRISHA HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!!"

Harry looked to her. "You never said it was your birthday Trisha."

"It never really came up I guess."

Al and Elizabeth neared their daughter with broad smiles. Each hugged and kissed their darling girl. Al stopped at Harry... he looked at him, not glared like Ed, just looked oddly at him.

"Harry? Harry Van Hoeinheim? You're from my chemistry class," said Elizabeth. "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked slightly weirded out. "I walked your daughter home, she was going through the field alone when she tripped on me... while I was reading one of E. Elric's novels, Mrs. Elric."

Al allowed the tension in his body leave for a short moment. "You were reading one of his books?"

Ed's mouth was full of cake, that shouldn't be, while he narrowed his eyes at his brother for phrasing it as a question. "Yes Mr. Elric, I love E. Elric's work," Harry explained.

Ed suddenly felt extremely overjoyed and shoved a piece of cake in Harry's mouth. "Here have some cake dear boy, tell me which novel do you prefer the most?"

Harry swallowed the cake then looked at Ed, then to Trisha. "'Mother How'd You Love Father' I love that one."

Ed gasped. Out of all his books, that was his least favorite one... It was about what bit of information he had about his parents relationship before they were married and before his departure. The book he felt he needed to write, to help him understand _why _his father left. "I see," Ed said seriously. "I dedicated that to my mother and father..."

"Trisha's named after your mother correct?"

Ed was getting mad at the boy for asking so many personal questions. "Yes, yes she was... Trisha was our mother," Ed thought a moment. "What did you say your name was again...?"

Winry grabbed Ed's pony tail and dragged him away from the crowd. "Honey, this is Trisha' surprise birthday party, not a book signing."

Al handed Harry his hand. Harry questioned the notion for a moment before he grabbed it firmly a shook it. Al smiled kindly. "Would you like to stay for the festivities?"

Harry grinned gratefully. "I guess, if it's alright with you."

Al was glad of this boy coming into the house. He felt the same feeling of familiarity that he did with Trisha. That boy was good for her, he knew it. Elizabeth seemed to think so too. The two walked away and helped themselves to a few party foods as Trisha and Harry were left behind.

"Trisha...?" asked Harry, watching her family.

"Yes... Harry?"

"Do you believe in second chances?"

"I'm not sure what you mean...?"

"I never read 'Mother How'd You Love Father', I just knew the story...?"

Trisha was amazed. "How?"

Harry smiled. "Because I believe in second chances."

Trisha blushed and said words she never understood... "Hoeinheim... I missed you..."

"Thanks for waiting for me Trisha."

Ed and Al watched the two talk. They knew something was up, that feeling. Ed, however, felt more at peace for no particular reason. Elizabeth walked near Al. "Al, you've been watching them for awhile now."

Al turned to his wife. "Yes," he thought a moment. "Lizzie, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Elizabeth thought a moment, then answered in an all knowing way. "If two people really love each other... I think they'll meet again in another life."

Al smiled weakly, as though he'd spill tears. "I think you're right Lizzie... and like you once said about Alfonse as the humunculus Gregory, Haiden, 'I feel like a huge burden has been lifted from me.'"

**(A/N) This is a very weird Epilogue. I wrote it because I love Hoienheim/Trisha and because I think that they needed some kind of conclusion that tied in with the kids. Please no flames, the story's very odd... but I like it for some reason. I am glad that you all stuck around and read my work, now I can start new projects. Check me out on deviant art as cherryblossomedheart, duh! Lol. I wish you all well.**

**Love Cherryblossomedheart**

**and **

**Timmy**


End file.
